In A Love Debt
by Tsukiyomi Suki-chan
Summary: Ikuto has to tutor Amu.One day,she saves his life and he knows about her dark secret.So,he's in a debt with her.Amu makes him a follower of her dad's dark organization and her personal assistant.Now,Ikuto has to be in the dark side and obey Amu's orders.


**Prologue**

"Please! Please, give me another chance!"

The 16 year old kicked him. "In your dreams. You've betrayed father and that is unforgivable."

"Please! I… I didn't mean to!" the man begged. Again, the girl kicked him. Then, she nodded to the 3 men who stood behind her.

"Shall we finish him, Amu-sama?"

She looked at the man, then nodded.

"But not here. In front of father. Take him back to the organization."

"No! Please, Amu-sama! Please, let me go!" but it fell on deaf ears of the girl.

Amu walked out of the dark alley. Then she took out her shades from her bag and smirked.

That was Amu Hinamori, daughter of Tsumugu Hinamori. (Did I get that right?) Tsumugu was the leader of the richest dark organization in Japan. It was called 'Dark Easter'.

Amu walked along the streets. No one knew of her true identity. In school, she was known as the 'Cool n Spicy' student. Outside, she was just a rich beauty and every man who looked at her for the first time would fall on their knees to have her as their soul mate. But in the dark company, she was known as Dark Amu. Why? Well, she is a girl but she could be very strict and violent. Just like how she treated the man just now.

Amu headed for her father's company, Easter to meet him. Easter was a company, but Dark Easter was their small organization.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Come in."

Amu pulled her shades out and walked into the room. "Good evening, father. I assume you've heard about the man who betrayed us."

Her father nodded. "Well done, sweetheart. But, I want to talk about your attitude."

Ugh, not again. Amu rolled her eyes. As much as she loved her father, he could be really annoying sometimes.

"You're a girl, sweetheart. You shouldn't be like that. You should be like other girls. Sweet, nice, charming…"

The list could go on, Amu thought. The truth is, her father always wanted a son so that he could get the company going. Unfortunately, both his children were girls. Even so, he still loved them very much, especially Amu.

Amu sighed. "But, I don't want to be sweet, nice and charming. I'm the daughter of Dark Easter's leader. I have to act like that."

Her father sighed too. "Well… I guess… but, at least soften up a little will you? How are you suppose to find a boyfriend if you act like a boy?"

"I don't want a boyfriend. I'm single." Amu yelled. Her father chuckles lightly.

"Okay, okay… and there's another thing."

"Yes, father?"

"Your school results."

Shit, Amu thought.

"I'm getting you a tutor." He says. Amu groans in dismay. "Father, my results are good enough. I get A's all the time."

"Yes, but it isn't enough for me. I want you to get A plusses."

"Damn it." Amu muttered. But she obeyed her father.

"I've asked Kairi to look for one. Maybe he's already got one." Her father grins. She sighs.

**MEANWHILE**

"Hello, Tsukiyomi speaking."

"Hi, you're Ikuto Tsukiyomi, aren't you? The tutor."

"Yes I am. How can I help you?"

"Well, I was looking for a tutor for my boss's daughter. And I heard a lot about you. Are you a school teacher too?"

Ikuto put a cross next to the question and shook his head. "Yes, that's right. In fact, most of my students get good results in their exams."

"Very well then. Well, my boss's daughter is a very troublesome student. She can be very picky at times."

**EASTER COMPANY**

"Ahchoo!" Amu sneezed. Someone is talking about me, she thought.

**BACK AT TSUKIYOMI**

"Well, I guarantee you, I can handle her." Ikuto smirked. It was true. There weren't any students which he couldn't handle.

"I see. Well then, okay, I'll take you. When can you start?"

"Tomorrow?" Ikuto asks. And when it was approved, he jotted the house address.

As he shut the phone, he looked at the address. It was the street for richies. So, his new student is very rich.

"Amu Hinamori huh? I wonder what kind of girl she is."

DING DONG

"Coming."

Ikuto opens the door and in front of him was Utau, his sister and student.

"Hello!" she greeted him. He just nodded and asked her to come in.

"So, how's my favorite 21 year old brother?" Utau asks. He shrugs.

"Well, I got a call just now. Someone wants me to teach his boss's daughter."

Utau looks at the address. "Good luck!"

He grinned. "Why? I don't really need it…"

Little did he know, he was about to tutor the daughter of the boss of a dark organization.

**LOL! I'm so free! Since I don't got anything much to do anyway… yes, I know. What about Bite X Kiss? No worries. It's coming up soon. So, review!**


End file.
